1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder connector used for charging, for example, an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to a feeder connector in which its feeding-side and receiving-side connectors are easily fitted and connected and reliably prevented from accidental detachment during feeding and which has so simplified a structure that multi-polarization may be attained easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 show an example of a conventional feeder connector, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 60-24539.
This feeder connector consists of a female connector (receiving-side connector) 61 fixed to the body of an automobile or the like and a cylindrically-shaped male connector (feeding-side connector) 62 provided on the side of a feeder apparatus. In this feeder connector, if male connector 62 is fitted in female connector 61, female and male terminals 63, 64 are fitted and connected and a pair of locking pieces 67, 67 engage an annular groove 68.. On starting feeding, an electro-magnetic coil 65 is energized and a plunger 66 is lowered to such a position as will lock locking pieces 67, 67, so that female and male connectors 61 and 62 are not separated during feeding. On completion of the feeding, electro-magnetic coil 65 is deenergized to allow plunger 66 to rise to a non-locking position, and the connectors may be separated by pressing disengagement members 69 and releasing locking pieces 67 from annular groove 68.
In the conventional feeder connector, the above-described locking pieces 67, 67, electro-magnetic coil 65 and plunger 66 of the feeding-side connector 62 are disposed on the fitting axis of the connectors. As a result, they interfere with the exit (wiring path) of lead wires 71 of a cable 70, making the feeder connector complicated inside, large-sized and unsuitable for multi-polarization.